1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal nanowire-containing composition excellent in thermal stability, and a transparent conductor using the metal nanowire-containing composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of studies have been made on conductive materials using metal nanowires. For instance, there has been proposed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0074316 a transparent conductor using metal nanowires. Also, there has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-317395 a conductor paste containing metal nanowires.
In these proposals, however, forming of nano-structured metals causes the metals to be thermally unstable, and it is desired to improve the thermal stability of nano-structured metals.